1. Field of the Invention
The present relates to axial retention for the shaft of an apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a shaft of an apparatus, for example a rotating shaft, is to be affixed against axial movement, one known design uses a pair of retaining clips. Where the shaft passes through an axially-affixed member, such as a bearing, one retaining clip can be inserted in a groove of the shaft on one side of the bearing and the other retaining clip can be inserted in a groove on the other side of the bearing.
While such a design is certainly effective in axially affixing the shaft, the design has a shortcomings. The design allows only one clip to be placed on the shaft before the shaft is inserted through the bearing. Only then can the second clip be placed in its appointed groove in the shaft. However, once the shaft has been inserted through the bearing, the process of placing the second clip in its appointed groove can be difficult. This is especially true where there is not ready access to the side of the bearing where the second clip is to be placed on the shaft. The result can be a design which is very difficult to build or, at the worst, unmanufacturable.
Therefore, a design where a shaft can be affixed against axial movement in a manner which is more readily manufactured will provide advantages over the prior art.